


U + Ur Hand

by ashley23



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley23/pseuds/ashley23
Summary: I was inspired to write a Roger Taylor x reader fic after listening to the song U + Ur Hand by Pink.





	U + Ur Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment if you have any suggestions for improving my writing or if you have a recommendation for something I should write. Also just if you have something to say : )

Y/N sat alone at the bar, trying to adjust herself into a comfortable position on the bar stool, which clearly had uneven legs. After a long day at work, alcohol had become a necessity. She went home, changed into a nicer outfit, then headed out to find a nearby pub. The pub seemed nice enough, not too dingy, plus there was a live band performing. Their set seemed to be coming to an end once she entered though. Zoning out, half a drink remaining in hand, a rough tap to the shoulder brought her back to reality.

"Hey baby let me buy you a drink." The voice belonged to an older man wearing a suggestive smirk. The look on the man's face would normally concern Y/N more, but at this point his foul, beer soaked breath was more potent deterrent from continuing the conversation. Besides, it had already been a long day. Not in the mood for dealing with a creepy, drunken man who was obviously only looking for a hookup, Y/N denied his offer. She turned back to the bar top, in an attempt to ignore the man.

"Come on." There was more persistence in his voice this time. 

"Honestly I think I'd rather you keep the drink and just give me the money and leave."

"You should at least have enough respect to let me buy you a drink. I can't be expected to believe you came here," he stops to look up and down at Y/N's outfit, "dressed like that, not expecting to be hit on. So let's get out of here and maybe you can show me a little more of what I want to see." His tone made her uncomfortable, but not as much as his hand on her waist, that she was unable to move. A blond haired man appeared at the bar top. His presence less threatening than the first man's.

"Hey buddy. She's not here for your entertainment. So why don't you piss off and leave her alone?" The blond quipped. The first man shoved him, the drink in his hand being spilled onto Y/N. "You bloody wanker! Look what you've done now! Spilled your drink on her. Go on now. Piss off." Y/N watched the scene unfold in front of her. The creepy man grew noticeably more angry, going to punch the blond. First ducking, then swinging back in retaliation, the blond managed to strike the first man, who retreated with a bloody nose.

"Thank you for making him leave. He wouldn't listen to me when I asked him to." She wasn't sure the blond man even heard her, his gaze fixated on his bloodied knuckles.

"Yeah. Yeah course. I saw him chatting up another girl when I passed him before the set and she looked about as uncomfortable as you did. Had to make sure he went home alone. S'not right to force a lady to go home with you."

"Well I appreciate it. Thank you. I'm Y/N. Umm wish I could repay you. Were you going to order a drink? It's on me."

"Oh I was actually about to order a round of shots for the band so I you don't need to purchase all that."

"No. No please it's the least I can do..." She drew out the last word to coax the man into revealing his name.

"Roger. Roger Taylor."

"Nice to make your acquaintance Roger Taylor." She flashed him a smile.  
\--  
The pair joined the rest of the band, talking and taking shots for over two hours before the rest of the band left, and a bright idea reached Y/N's mind.

"Hey Roger. I want to dance. Would you like to join me?" They left the booth abandoned in favor of the dance floor. "Damn I'm drunk, I would never do this sober." She added with a hiccup like laugh. He laughed and nodded in agreement. They danced drunkenly, paying no attention to the time, music, or really anything but each other. At the end of the night they both returned to their homes alone, but each with a phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost wrote that Roger saw the other guy talking to a girl during the set but then I realized he's too blind for that so it would never happen. Lol. Also sorry this is so short. I'll try to make anything I write in the future longer.


End file.
